Et si les Fondateurs
by Aveleen Deoch
Summary: Et si les Fondateurs étaient envoyés à l'époque de Tom Jedusor à cause d'un petit... accident ? C'est ma première histoire et elle n'est pas super...


_**AVERTISSEMENT: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire et certains ocs m'appartiennent cependant.**_

_**Bonne conférence!**_

* * *

_**13 octobre 1945**_

La Grande Salle étaient remplis. C'était l'heure du dîner, après tout. Les Gryffondors bavardaient bruyamment et les Serdaigles étaient plongés dans leur livre tout en faisant attention de ne pas les tâcher. Les Poufsouffles discutaient calmement et riaient joyeusement. Et à la table des Serpentards, bah ... tout était calme dans un silence presque gênant.

A cette table se dessine Tom Jedusor, le préfet de 5ème année. Celui-ci était profondément énervé. S'il avait pu, il sortirait de la Grande Salle et chercherait, encore, l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets au lieu d'avoir affaire à ce genre de scènes bruyantes et nuisibles aux oreilles. Seulement, le directeur Dippet et son professeur de méthamorphose, Dumbledore, étaient tenus à que tout le monde soit là ce soir. Apparemment, ils allaient avoir une _surprise_ . Tom aurait bien voulu assassiner le directeur quand il avait prononcé ces mots. Il s'en fichait lui de cette _surprise_ , aussi spectaculaire soit-elle.

Alors qu'il allait encore maugréait et assassinait, _encore_ , Dippet et Dumbledore dans sa tête, un étrange bruit ce fit entender. Comme un bourdonnement. Aussitôt il regarda autour de lui pour chercher d'où pouvait bien venir ce bruit. Il remarqua distraitement que les Serdaigles l'imitaient. Lorsque le bourdonnement se fit plus fort, tout le monde s'arrête d'un coup de discuter. Ils regardaient frénétiquement autour de l'homme, comme si une bête dangereuse et nuisible allait arriver d'un coin d'ombre. Le préfet masculin de Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Dippet et Dumbledore ne paniquaient pas. Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin dans ses constatations, une lumière venant du milieu de la Grande Salle l'éblouit, lui ainsi que tout le reste de la salle.

Quand la lumière disparut, le jeune homme remarqua que quatre personnes ne se tenaient là et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer leurs tenues extravagantes.

La première personne était un homme. Il avait des cheveux roux courts, des yeux bleus profonds et un visage constellés de tâches de rousseurs. Il était habillé plutôt richement sans faire vantard et au couleur rouge et or. Tom remarqua également une épée incrustés de pierres précieuses accrochés à sa ceinture.

La deuxième personne était une femme. Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés pendaient sur ses épaules, des yeux marrons foncés observaient frénétiquement la salle. Elle était habillée dans une robe bleue foncée et une longue cape argentée traînait derrière elle. Elle tenait dans ses mains plusieurs livres.

La troisième personne était encore une femme et l'on pouvait devenir sa parenté avec l'homme au couleur gryffondor. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en tresse. Elle avait également des yeux bleus et sa tenue était relativement simple, de couleur jaune et noir. Un nombre incalculable de poignard étaient attachés à sa ceinture. Elle tenait dans ses bras la quatrième personne. C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux longs et noirs attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux intensément verts. Il semblait endormis et Tom se sentit aussitôt fondre devant la bouille de l'enfant.

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Lui, l'héritier du Grand Salazar Serpentard, fondre devant la tête toute mignonne d'un enfant de maximum cinq ans?

La femme brune prit la parole.

\- Bonjour Albus, Armando.

\- Bonjour également, Rowena.

Aussitôt, la salle éclata en murmure. Cette femme est arrivée de nul-part s'appelait comme la fondatrice de la maison Serdaigle? Tout le monde se mit à la dévisager plus attentivement et ils purent tous distingués les couleurs de la maison des aigles sur sa robe.

L'homme roux s'avança.

\- Bonjour à vous. Et merci de nous accueillir ce soir. Nous commençons à désespérer avec lui, s'exclama-t-il en désignant le garçon brun.

\- Mais de rien, Godric! rétrospectivement Dumbledore, le pétillement de ses yeux semblant s'accentuer. Nous arriverons sans aucun doute à faire reprendre sa forme originale à Salazar.

Les murmures des élèves revinrent. Godric? Salazar? Ces gens étaient les vrais fondateurs? Tom était abasourdi. Le mignon petit enfant dans les bras de la rousse -rousse qui devrait du coup être Helga Poufsouffle- était son ancêtre? Un enfant de cinq ans?

\- J'espère bien, Albus! Sal 'a mis le château sans dessus-dessous! Impossible de retrouver mon épée! rétorqua bruyamment le dénommé Godric.

Sous le coup d'éclat de l'homme, le petit garçon sembla se réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et Tom put y voir deux magnifiques émeraudes. La rousse le posa délicatement mais l'enfant laissé sa main dans la sienne.

La rousse lui dit:

\- Dis bonjour, Salazar.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il fort, ou du moins aussi fort que lui permettait sa voix d'enfant.

Tom, comme tout le monde, craqua devant la bouille du petit. Mais il craqua moins quand le garçon se mit à le regarder avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Bonjour Tom! fit le petit.

Tout le monde fut sidéré sauf les trois autres qui l'accompagné, eux semblaient plutôt vouloir se taper la tête contre un mur quelconque.

\- Co-commentateur connais-tu mon nom?

Le garçon fit une moue.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout! Je connais le nom de tout le monde ici!

Une Gryffondor, qui n'aimait pas les Serpentards, et par conséquent son Fondateur, cria:

\- Ah ouais? Alors quel est mon nom?

Le petit fit mine de réfléchir avant de lancer:

\- Tu t'appelles Margaret Carlison! Tu sais, il faut pas attaquer les petits serpents comme tu as fait hier avant ton cours de métamorphose.

Le directeur des Gryffondors sembla s'étouffer.

\- Est-ce vrai, mademoiselle Carlison? demanda d'un œil sévère le directeur.

Le manque de réponse sembla lui suffire.

\- 20 points en moins à Gryffondor pour l'attaque envers d'autres élèves et vous aurez une retenue.

Margaret s'étouffa, son visage était devenu rouge.

_"Cela jure horriblement avec son visage"_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser le préfet de Serpentard en tenant toujours le petit contre lui.

Les Gryffondors lançaient des regards mauvais au garçon et, voyant cela, la rousse en jaune et noir, reprit Salazar et leur lança un regard mortel.

\- Albus, pourriez-vous lui redonner sa véritable forme?

\- Bien sur Helga. Il vaut mieux par contre que vous posiez Salazar.

Elle s'exécuta et Godric, Rowena et elle s'écartèrent. Le professeur de métamorphose sortit sa baguette et prononça le tri:

\- _Accipit Speciemtuam!_

Une lueur dorée fonça sur le garçon et un flash lumineux apparu.

Un homme se reproduit à la place du petit. Il était assez petit et mince mais quand même avoir l'âge des autres. Ses cheveux étaient en tout point identique à ceux de sa version enfant. De nouvelles habitudes étaient apparus, s'adaptant à la taille de l'homme. Les yeux émeraudes étaient aussi présents et on aurait dit qu'ils brillaient.

Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens avant d'apercevoir ses amis et de les rejoindre. Tom qui avait été éblouit par la transformation, remarqua qu'il était vraiment petit. Et accessoirement que toutes les filles le dévoraient du regard. Un sentiment de jalousie le traversa. C'était son ancêtre pas le leur.

\- Où sommes-nous?

\- En 1945, Sal '. Tu étais transformé en enfant et Rowena ne développe pas le contre-tri, lui répond Helga. Albus t'as retransformé.

Vu son regard perdu, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Cependant il se retourna vers Dumbledore et le remercia:

\- Merci Albus. Même si je ne me rappelle pas de grand choix.

Albus les invita à manger, ce qu'il accepte avec joie. Ils dinèrent tous joyeusement, sans remarquaient les regards curieux des élèves tout le long du repas. Ils finirent par repartir dans un tourbillon de lumière.

Une fois le quatuor parti, Dippet se leva:

\- Comme vous l'aviez surement remarqués, ces jeunes gens étaient les Fondateurs de notre école, Poudlard! Ils ont de bonnes relations avec le professeur Dumbledore et ont accepté de devenir ce soir. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Tom ne put empêcher un sourire idiot le traversait.

Après tout, son ancêtre lui avait donné un câlin!


End file.
